<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Commoner's Birthday by insomniacfics</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28474392">Commoner's Birthday</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/insomniacfics/pseuds/insomniacfics'>insomniacfics</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, birthday fic, cute and fluffy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 14:33:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,138</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28474392</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/insomniacfics/pseuds/insomniacfics</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>February 4th is Haruhi Fujioka's birthday, and her boyfriend, Y/N, takes her out on a date!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Fujioka Haruhi/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Commoner's Birthday</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Senpai, seriously,” Haruhi sighed as Y/N stood before her. The upperclassman was in front of her doorstep, dressed up rather casually as opposed to the school uniform. “What are you doing here?” She blinked as his face went red and he presented his a single flower. “Huh?”</p><p> </p><p>“Happy birthday,” He said softly. She blinked as she carefully took the flower from him. “I heard it was your birthday and...I know you’re not big on parties so I figured...if you were up for it, we could do something...together.”</p><p> </p><p>“Like a date?” She asked simply, making him blush more. She smiled at that and nodded. “Sure. But nothing crazy!”</p><p> </p><p>“God no!” He laughed. “I know you’re not big on shopping and whatnot so I was thinking maybe we go to a theme park or something. That’s up to you though.”</p><p> </p><p>“That actually sounds like a lot of fun,” She admitted, nodding. “Come in. I just gotta get ready.”</p><p> </p><p>Y/N stepped in and slipped off his shoes, sitting at the kotatsu. He waited nervously jumping a bit as Rhanka came around the corner. “Oh, hello, Y/N,” he greeted, smiling as he checked his makeup in the mirror. “What are you up to?”</p><p> </p><p>Y/N blushed. “I uh...I asked Haruhi to go-go on a birthday date with me.” Upon Rhanka’s blink, he frantically said, “I’ll have her coming home before sunset. I just wanted to take her to the theme park because I knew it’d be something fun since she’s not big on shopping or extravagant--”</p><p> </p><p>“Relax, son,” He chuckled, walking to him. “I know you wouldn’t hurt her. Honestly, yeah. I’m really protective of my little girl, but I know you now. Besides, Kyoya gave me a rundown of how awkward you are, so I’m kinda cheering for you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Dad!” Haruhi yelped from the hallway. Ranka grinned and giggled as he headed out. “Why are you giving Y/N-Senpai the runaround?”</p><p> </p><p>“Because it’s my job, Sweetie. He told me what his plans were. Please be careful. Don’t be afraid to call if you two need a lift.”</p><p> </p><p>“We’ll be fine,” She sighed, rubbing her face. She then looked to Y/N, smiling softly. “You ready, Senpai?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah.”</p><p> </p><p>--</p><p> </p><p>The theme park was brimming with excitement. Mostly filled with teenagers on an adrenaline rush rushing between roller coasters. “I’m kinda hungry,” Y/N admitted. “Any recommendations?”</p><p> </p><p>“Huh?”</p><p> </p><p>“This is my first time to one of these,” He admitted nervously. “I’m not...really…”</p><p> </p><p>“Commoner lifestyle put you into shellshock, huh?” She teased before taking his hand. Y/N went bright red as he was tugged away by the girl. “C’mon. You’re totally trying the food here.”</p><p> </p><p>He gulped, watching the way she beamed and smiled himself. “Fine, but I’m paying for it. The whole day is on me, Haru-Chan,” He teased.</p><p> </p><p>“C’mon,” She scoffed, rolling her eyes as she elbowed his side a bit. He grinned as they approached the line. They were completely unaware of the hosts following them around, lead by the blond king.</p><p> </p><p>--</p><p> </p><p>The sun was beginning to set. “We should be heading back soon,” Y/N stated, looking to her. He blinked as she saw her staring off in the distance. “Haruhi?”</p><p> </p><p>“Can we go on the Ferris Wheel before we go?” She asked softly.</p><p> </p><p>Y/N nodded and led her there, glancing at her. She was pointedly staring ahead, her cheeks pink. He smiled as they got on the cart. The cart was pulled up into the sky, giving them a grand view of the horizon.</p><p> </p><p>“Senpai,” Haruhi said softly, looking up at him. Y/N blinked then blushed as she kissed his cheek. “Thank you for this.”</p><p> </p><p>Y/N went beet red and looked away nervously. “No-No problem! I’m just glad you’re enjoying yourself.”</p><p> </p><p>“You know, it’s kinda normal for couples to kiss on their birthdays.”</p><p> </p><p>“It-It is!?” Y/N squeaked, going even redder. He rubbed his palms against his jeans. “I mean, if that is true, and you’d like that, I’d be more than happy to oblige, but you shouldn’t do something just because of conventional standards that society has put on us! I mean, you like to say we’re not like other couples a lot of times and with the whole student body knowing you as a guy, I don’t know how people would react to you and I together and--”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re rambling again,” She chuckled, making Y/N freeze and look down nervously. “Y/N, look at me.”</p><p> </p><p>Y/N gulped and did so, blushing when her lips met his. He let out a shaky breath and kissed back gently, letting her take control and keeping his hands in his lap. She smiled. “You’re so nervous,” She giggled. “That’s why I like you, Y/N. You’re much more aware of the world than everyone else seems to be.”</p><p> </p><p>Y/N looked away. “Is that...all you like about me?”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, you’re actually decent at crafting stuff which is kinda nice,” She teased. He huffed at that, making her laugh as the cart rotated over the wheel and down to the ground. “So, question.”</p><p> </p><p>“Shoot!” He squeaked as the door opened. He stepped out and offered his hand to help her out of the cart, walking with her.</p><p> </p><p>“How come the guys have been following us all day?” She asked, pointing to a bush where, sure enough, the other hosts ducked into, save Kyoya. He just waved at them. Y/N went redder and hid his face. “Guessing they decided to follow.”</p><p> </p><p>“Guess so,” He sighed before looking to Kyoya desperately.</p><p> </p><p>The Glasses wearing host simply pointed to the leader of their club, earning a small glare from Y/N. Tamaki squeaked and held his hands up in surrender. “Now, now, Y/N, i’m just...As a father, I was worried!”</p><p> </p><p>“Tamaki,” Y/N growled, cracking his knuckles. The host yelped in fear then blinked when Haruhi grabbed Y/N’s arm, hugging it gently. He sighed. “You’re lucky,” He huffed.</p><p> </p><p>Tamaki blinked and smiled. “Well, it is your birthday. How do you feel about some cake to celebrate?”</p><p> </p><p>Haruhi smiled then glared. “Wait, this isn’t some excuse to take me to some crazy expensive place, is it?” She asked skeptically. Tamaki rubbed his neck awkwardly. She sighed and looked to Y/N. “I’ll text my dad to let him know where we’re going.”</p><p> </p><p>“Sounds good. We should send him a picture, too!” Y/N said. Haruhi blinked. “Say what you will but your dad loves little pictures you send him. Since he couldn’t get off today, it’ll be nice to include him a little.”</p><p> </p><p>Haruhi kissed his cheek, making him blush more as Tamaki squealed in horror. “Good thinking, Senpai.” He pouted at the honorific, making her laugh more.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re lucky it’s your birthday,” He teased, kissing her head.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>